


Aspects of Love

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Raylicity story, F/M, I LOVE RAY, Read at Your Own Risk, probably the only one ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: What would Felicity's relationship with Ray look like if they had ended up together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Folks
> 
> I was involved in some banter and teasing which inspired me to write this!
> 
> Haha I am betting no one will read this but I have ALWAYS vowed to write a Raylicity story one day and so I just HAD to write this for myself!
> 
> I am a hardcore Olicity shipper at heart but I do love Raylicity too!
> 
> Read at your own peril!

Felicity toddled towards the dessert table, and made a beeline towards the mint chip slice, a creation that she had fallen in love with during another function that they held. She had promptly instructed Gerry her assistant to procure the name of the catering company and from that day onward every single Palmer Tech function that required catering, included this slice on the dessert table.

Felicity added two slices to her plate along with a raspberry macaroon and a mini banoffee pie. Rubbing her round eight-month pregnant belly, Felicity shrugged and picked up a mini lemon meringue pie as well. She was eating for two after all.

“I see you’re still the sweet tooth, pie loving Felicity I remember,” a voice spoke next to her. She looked up to find Oliver standing beside her, a warm amused smile lighting up his face. He looked as handsome as ever. 

“Oliver! What are you doing here?” she cried reaching up to give him a big bear hug, jabbing him with her belly in the process. He returned the hug enthusiastically, although making sure not to apply too much pressure to the protruding belly.

“Just seeing what new gadgets you guys are launching that we can use for our operations,” he whispered in her ear mid hug. “Ever since we lost our IT genius Dig and I have had to make do with our limited IT skills.”

“Still fighting the good fight I see,” she smiled warmly at him.

“It’s been easier since you and Ray started your operations as well. We only need to patrol for half the week now.”

“We make a good team Oliver. Even when we’re not officially a team. Tell you what, why don’t Bump and I stop by and perform an upgrade for you guys? I’ll throw in a few gadgets as well.”

“Bump?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“We don’t want to reveal her name so we’ve taken to calling her Bump,” Felicity explained, diving into her meringue pie with gusto. “Think about my offer Oliver. We’ve only got a month and a bit to go before Bump makes an entrance and then we’ll be MIA for a while. I apologise in advance for your increased workload then.”

“In that case I won’t say no,” he responded, reaching out to touch her shoulder, a move that had become an involuntary reflex for him whenever he was around her. Suddenly realizing what they weren’t anymore he pulled his hand back. “Are you sure Ray won’t mind?”

“You know my husband. Nothing bothers him too much. Except maybe my messiness. But he’s made peace with it and just follows me around with a Dyson now.” She glanced at Ray who was chatting to one of the members of the board. He looked up and beamed at Felicity, sending an exaggerated wave her way. She returned the wave with a fond smile and motioned for him to get back to his conversation.

“I’ve missed all your stuff in the lair. Ever since you left,” Oliver said quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” Felicity apologized, her face falling. Oliver couldn’t help but notice what a contrast her expressions were with him in comparison to how happy she looked when she was with Palmer.

“Don’t be,” he replied softly. “It was my fault. I’m glad Palmer can make you happy. You bring out the best in each other. Partners in business, partners in crime fighting by night and now a baby on the way. Something for me to aspire to.”

“I hope you find the same happiness one day.” Felicity reached out and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “I need to get over the love of my life first. I met the one but I was stupid and I lost her.”

“Oliver…” Felicity’s voice faltered a little as she tried to think of something to say. It hurt her to see Oliver like this and a small part of her still felt guilty that she had moved on and left him behind, despite knowing in her rational mind that he was the one who had closed the door on them. 

“Are my two favorite girls enjoying the dessert table?” Ray’s chirpy voice boomed, disrupting their awkward little moment. He had been watching his wife talking to Oliver from afar and he could see the same sad haunted expression that she wore three years ago when she had been involved in a complicated relationship with Oliver. It was a look that he hadn’t seen in the three years they were together. A look he was determined never to see again. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her tummy reassuringly. Bump, sensing Daddy’s voice gave a delighted little kick. 

“Your favorite girls ate too many sweets and suddenly have a craving for savory food again,” Felicity smiled at him fondly, her sadness dissipating. “And Bump obviously agrees with me judging by her vigorous kicking.”

“Come on, let’s go find you more canapés,” Ray gently wrapped his arms around her giant belly from behind. 

“Goodbye Oliver. I’ll ring you to set a time for what we discussed. It was good seeing you.”

Ray let go of Felicity so she could move forward to give Oliver a goodbye hug. Once upon a time, jealousy had plagued him and the very thought of Felicity hugging Oliver would have made him ill. But with time came perspective and Ray had come to make peace with the fact that his beautiful brilliant wife would always be Oliver Queen’s lost love. 

Ray knew he was the lucky one. He was the one who got the girl. The one who woke up next to her every day, the one who packed her lunches, the one she guided on comms and the one who followed her around vacuuming up her crumbs. He didn’t begrudge Oliver a friendship with Felicity.

***

“Honey the cops are on their way. Tie the gang members up and leave the premises,” Felicity advised Ray calmly over comms.

“Babe, did you know how hard it is to tie knots in in the ATOM suit? Neither did I! Three years of Boy Scout training and I can barely do this knot up. Which is strange since I can repair fine electronic panels with the suit on but..” 

“Honey just use the handcuffs,” Felicity interrupted her husband’s rant. He had a real tendency to get off track. In fact over the years it had come to her attention that he was the worse ranter out of the two of them and if anything being with him had increased her ability to stay focused and on topic. One of them had to stay on track! 

“I don’t have any handcuffs babe,” Ray answered sounding confused.

“Front panel of your suit sweetie.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you and how you always think of everything. I love you my little…”

“Sweetie SCPD are on their way, cuff the criminals up and then you can come back and tell me how much you love me,” Felicity could not help chuckling fondly at her husband. “Oh hun can you also shrink yourself and punch the annoying cricket in the azalea bush out front? It’s so loud I have trouble falling asleep.”

“Will do my love.”

“Don’t kill it okay honey. Just punch it lightly to knock it out.”

“Wouldn’t dream of killing it babe.”

***

Three hours later

“Ray come to bed! Please!” Felicity urged her husband who was sulking on the lounge, looking a little worse for wear, his pride completely wounded.

“I can’t! I stink! I’ll suffocate you and Bump to death. Oh Felicity I didn’t think there would be stink bugs at night,” he wailed sadly, looking rather forlorn in his blue stripy pajamas.

“You did go a little close to the orange tree and we have been having a problem with them on the citrus,” Felicity sighed. “Come on sweetheart you don’t smell THAT bad. And I promise we’ll exorcise the smell from your suit tomorrow.”

“I can’t Felicity! I can’t sleep next to you smelling like this!” Ray answered dejectedly.

“Hey for better or for worse right? And Bump won’t settle unless she gets a story from Daddy.” Ray looked slightly mollified at her comment and moved himself off the lounge towards Felicity. 

“I’m sorry,” he wailed again sadly. “And I didn’t even manage to punch the cricket for you.”

“It’s a good thing I love you despite the fact that you’re a big dork,” Felicity laughed tugging at his hand and pulling him into their bedroom.


End file.
